The invention relates to a hydrostatic adjustment unit with a swash plate for adjusting the stroke of displacer pistons which are arranged in a rotating cylinder block, and with a rotational speed signal transmitter for determining the rotational speed of the cylinder block.
In hydrostatic adjustment units with a swash plate design, which may be embodied as a pump or a motor, displacer pistons are provided which are guided in cylinders and which rotate about the shaft of the adjustment unit. During the rotation, the displacer pistons are supported on the swash plate and carry out one complete stroke during a 360° rotation. The swash plate forms in this case a planar support face against which the displacer pistons abut by means of a slider block. The slider blocks are held in abutment against the swash plate by a slider block holder which has a number of bores for receiving the slider blocks corresponding to the number of displacers.
In order to measure the rotational speed of the pump or motor, a rotational speed signal transmitter is provided. In this respect it is known from commercial practice for one or more magnets, which have an associated sensor permanently arranged in the housing, to be provided on the cylinder. Another possibility is to use a toothed ring which is shrink-fitted onto the cylinder and which forms the rotor of an inductive rotational speed signal transmitter. All of the solutions known from commercial practice require however the installation of additional parts, making assembly more difficult and entailing additional costs.
The invention therefore provides a hydrostatic adjustment unit which is improved in terms of manufacture and assembly.
This is achieved with a hydrostatic adjustment unit according to claim 1. Expedient developments are defined in the dependent claims.